I've waited so long
by GravityFallsLVR
Summary: Hey guys it's my phineas and ferb fanfic! I know you've been waiting for this since my gravity falls fanfic but it's not done. I'm only posting it because I couldn't wait any longer! Anyway please review if you like or if you want me to change something, Thanks!


I've waited so long~ WARNING! Major Phinbella

CHAPTER 1: friends since birth and still going strong

Isabella's POV

It was the first day of seventh grade I sat in math class that Friday afternoon staring at phineas. I watched as his crystal blue eyes shimmered in the light. I thought about all the fun things we'd done over the summer, and how I regretted not telling him how I felt. I felt sad but when I was looking at phineas all my sadness seemed to melt away. My birthday was tomorrow and my only wish was to spend the whole day alone with him, but I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen later. One of my best friends was ferb, he always had my back especially when I got emotional about phineas, he'd call me and talk to me and give me advice. He was especially good at giving advice about phineas because he knew everything about him. Ferb would always say that he shipped us and said that one day he would get it and we'd be together. I spent most of my days talking to either ferb or my fireside girls troop. It was an easy way to get all the stress off my shoulders. I was lost in thought when Gretchen called my name from the seat behind me. "Isabella! The bell rang it's time to go! Isabella?" Suddenly my fantasy became my reality and I was in math class once again. Everyone was gone. "Huh? Where's phineas? What happened?" I asked rubbing my forehead. Gretchen looked at me like I was crazy. "You're in math class...you've been here since 2:00!" I glanced up at the clock, it said 2:50. "Oh...it's time to go." I blushed and laughed hysterically. "Sure is!" A voice said behind me. I looked and it was phineas. "Ph...phineas! I thought you left me! Watcha doin here?" I said. He looked at me and laughed as he picked up his backpack. "Waiting for you! I would never leave you Isabella! Ferb went to grab his backpack. C'mon lets go." He said. I glanced at Gretchen, she gestured toward the door. And I left with phineas to go to walk home. In the hall I was once more drifted away from reality and into my fantasyland. I thought about phineas and if he'd ever understand. Then when I was thinking he started to speak. "Hey Isabella...um I was uh...wondering if um...how do I say it...do you maybe want to go to the movies or something later?" I felt my heart explode inside my chest like fireworks. Then I paused and thought. "With ferb?" I asked. "No just me and you." I stood there speechless then I heard someone call my name "Isabella? Isabella!" My fantasyland disappeared leaving reality in its place. I was just day dreaming. "Isabella are you ok?" Phineas asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy." He put his arm around me. I felt my heart skip a beat. I thought that my body might melt into a syrupy puddle on the floor on the spot. "If you feel faintly just lean on me. I'll catch you if you fall." I felt my heart pounding in my ears. "Oh phineas your the best friend I could ask for." I said. He blushed. "Well I just wanted you to know that I'd do anything for you." Phineas said holding me so tight he was worried I couldn't breathe. He walked with his arm around me the whole way home.

CHAPTER 2: the phineas that I know (and love)

When I got home I pulled out my journal and wrote a few sentences about me and phineas =) ~Phineas is so confusing, one minute he's mad at you, the next he's fun and flirty with you and then the next he doesn't even talk to you. Our friendship is like a roller coaster, and we both have a ticket. I just hope it doesn't fall apart just because of my feelings for him, because that would be impossible to fix. My journal has fictional stories I made up about us. I also made up songs for him, not that I'll ever show him though. I even made up a couple name for us after countless times I finally came up with the perfect one, Phinbella. It's complete geniousity. Gretchen agrees with me too. She helps reassure me like ferb. "I'm 12 now phineas still doesn't get the "hint"!" I'd say. Then she'd reply with something sweet like. "You shouldn't worry about it he's your best friend! Just keep doing what you're doing, he'll come around soon enough!" And have a goofy smile on her face. I would just roll my eyes and laugh. But deep down it hurts me knowing that he doesn't care for me like that. Oh well. When I sat on my bed I write my all my fantasies of today into my "phinbella journal". Then I hear a knock on the door and was smacked out of my thoughts. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's...uh...baljeet?" The laughing voice said in a, plainly obvious, fake Indian accent. "Cmon phineas you can do better that that! Come in!" I said. Phineas walked in the door. "Ok I give! I give! Happy almost 13 birthday Izzy!" He greeted happily. He sat on the bed next to her close enough to touch her. She started blushing uncontrollably.

Phineas POV

I sat down next to izzy on her purple bedspread and strangely I felt a feeling I never imagined myself feeling...butterflies. What is this? Bella's just my friend! Why do I feel butterflies? Why is she so happy when we're alone? Why is her face so red? Ug there are way too many problems and not enough answered to deal with when your a teen! Izzys special to me, I mean I would literally do ANYTHING for her, but she's just a friend...right? Then izzy broke the silence. "Phineas are you ok? This is the longest time I've heard you be silent...are you secretly pretending to be ferb?" She giggled. "Why no, whoever would you think that?" Phineas joked talking in a British accent. "*dreamy sigh* oh phineas your so funny!" Isabella giggled girlishly. blush crept up Phineas' face and he smiled.


End file.
